Rosie Amore
Martina Rosella Amore, usually just called Rosie, is the youngest child and only daughter of Giorgia Stregone-Fesso and Antonio Amore. She is destined to take her mother's role and be the next Prunella, but at only four, she really doesn't know what that means. Appearance Rosie has thin black hair usually worn in two braids that reach the middle of her back. She has her mother's large dark purple eyes and her father's light tan skin. She's got a button nose and chubby cheeks. Rosie usually wears a large purple sweater with lighter purple plums and hot pink hearts printed all over it, black tights and purple kneesocks. She usually doesn't wear shoes, she has a kind of anti shoe thing going on even when the weather is below freezing. She has to be cornered and forced to put the shoes on. Personality Rosie is incredibly sweet. She loves to spend time with every member of her family, equally. She always tries to include everyone in everything, from tea parties to hopscotch games. She loves family time and never wants to show anyone special favoritism. She is very cuddly. Often times she randomly decides that people need hugs and runs towards them, screaming nonsense at the top of her lungs so she can give them a hug. She often doesn't let go unless you physically remove her from you and then she'll pout for the rest of the day. She suffers from nightmares pretty frequently, that others don't know the source of, only knowing that she often runs to them, screaming, and won't calm down until someone holds her. The moment they relinquish the hold, she starts crying again. Carla has developed a pretty good system for Rosie to deal with nightmares, a weighted blanket, a light mesh canopy, building a wall of her stuffed animals that she doesn't want to sleep with, and for some odd reason, it works. Rosie only runs to them now if the nightmare's really bad, Rosie loves to play, she invents complicated and amusing games to play with her toys and she always has fun. It seems like she never plays the same game twice, but the common factor among all the games is that she incorporates her favorite bunny stuffed animal named Coni-Coni, and her favorite pink and red heart printed blanket. She doesn't like surprises. You have to make sure you get it through to her what you're planning on doing with her at the very least a day before you do it. She'll freak out if you suddenly drop her in a situation that she wasn't prepared for and it's even worse if she's never been in that situation. Rosie tends to revert to Italian when she's panicking or feeling other strong emotions. It's a good thing everyone who's around her when she panics knows Italian, or else it would be bad. Interests Other than play, Rosie loves to bake alongside her mama. Luca and Papa sometimes join in, but usually it's just Rosie and Mama, baking cookies or cakes, and more often then not engaging in sugar and flour wars until it looks like Rosie had white hair rather than her black hair. Friends Rosie tries to befriend everyone. How you know she thinks your her friend, is she drops Coni-Coni or her blanket in your lap and makes them dance around, singing an old Italian lullaby to the best of her ability. Trivia * Rosie is named for her father's aunt who raised him and her father's mother who he never knew. Everyone has always called her Rosie and sometimes it's hard to remember her real first name is Martina. * Rosie knows English and Italian, and is having a pretty good grasp on French for a four year old ** Italian is from her parents, English is because so few people know Italian, and French is something Carla teaches her often. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Prunella Category:The Next Generation of Students Category:Work in progress